


Make a Deal With the Devil

by Frost_Iron



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, pretty much porn without any plot, rough in spots, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frost_Iron/pseuds/Frost_Iron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is dying and the only person Steve can turn to for help is Loki. However no deal with the devil ever comes cheaply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Deal With the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it!

Things after the battle in Midgard had gone unpleasantly for Loki to say the very least. He had not anticipated losing for one and now as he found himself trapped in another one of these glass cages designed for the horrible beast that had smashed him into the floor of Stark's gaudy tower he could not help but be a bit anxious for where his fate did lie.

It was the night before he was due to be returned to Asgard and as such he was feeling nervous about what awaited him upon his arrival there. He assumed it would be similar to his demise or perhaps an eternity locked in the dungeons with nothing but a damp, dark environment for which to wait out the end of his days. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

A short time later while Loki was laying on the small cot in the cell that had been provided from him, he heard the outer door to the room slide open. The heavy gait of the person walking towards him allowed him to pinpoint exactly which of Thor's fellow misfits was on their way to come and speak with him. Loki didn't even bother rolling over to greet him, as he had very little interest in anything that was not going to break him free of this prison.

"Ahh the soldier out of time...come to gawk at the monster in the cage have you?" Loki scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He heard Steve sigh behind him and so he cautiously rolled over to get a better look at America's hero.

The man that stood before him looked to be defeated, a mere shadow of the one that he had battled against in Stuttgart. He looked worn and tired, and even his uniform hung a bit loosely on his slightly diminished frame.

"Look Loki, I'm not here to listen to you attempt to insult me...I..I need your help with something."

Loki raised an eyebrow as he peered over at the Captain, wondering what on Midgard had brought him crawling to the enemy for help. He himself appeared to be distressed and by what matter Loki was not sure, but he did not appear to be physically injured; this confused Loki, he did not like being in the dark when there was someone asking for help.

"And exactly why do you assume that I would aid you Captain...I have no reason to be helpful to you or any of your circus act that I am sure are watching this as we speak."

Loki watched as Steve paced the floor in front of his cell, looking conflicted, perhaps choosing his words carefully; a wise move when dealing with the God of Lies. 

"Look, I will do anything for you, except for allowing you to go if you help me with this. I don't know who else to turn to, and you know that this would be my absolute last choice if I had any other option..."

Loki tuned the man out as he continued to babble on and on about how he needed help and was only doing this because he had no where else to go. Loki considered for a moment outright mocking the man by pouting and putting on fake tears but something caught his attention.

"...if it wasn't for Tony.."

"Stop and return to what you were speaking of...do you mean to tell me you are begging my assistance all for the foolish mortal who thinks himself a God?" Loki stood from the bed and walked over to the glass divider to stare intently at Steve.

Loki grinned as he watched Steve falter in his endless speech about needing aid, and a slight blush crept onto the super soldier's face. Loki had been correct in assuming that their relationship was slightly more than just a platonic one. 

"Well yes...you see the device he has in his chest, it keeps his heart beating but it is leaking poison into his veins and I don't know what to do or how to help. Trust me he wouldn't approve of me being here and begging you for help."

Loki made a disapproving sound with his tongue as he smirked at the man before him.

"Oh come now, surely I will assist you in saving this one pathetic life...however Captain both you and I know that making a deal with the Devil does not come cheaply." Loki quirked an eyebrow as he looked at Steve carefully, studying his reaction.

Steve had seemed to gather exactly what Loki was speaking about and he watched another deep pink blush creep up Steve's neck and onto his cheeks. If Loki had not been focused solely on obtaining what he desired, he would have noticed that the blush had stirred his own desire. He had been intending to force the Captain into this purely to ruin him for Stark however it seemed now that he would be getting a bit of enjoyment out of this for himself after all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

It only took the Captain about 5 solid minutes to make his decision and Loki knew he was only doing it because he had no other choice; somehow that made things all the more exciting for him.

He watched quietly as the blonde man opened the door to the cage; Loki was wise enough not to try and escape for it would do him no good. As much as he was loathe to admit it, the humans had the green beast and if he even considered running, he would not make it past that thing alive.

“Let’s just get this over with.”

Loki smirked when he heard Steve speak; little did he know just how excruciating he intended to make this. If he was going to do him a favor by saving his precious Stark, he was going to drag this out for as long as he could withstand.

Before Steve had time to react, Loki was upon him, shoving him against the glass with a devious smirk on his face. Oh how he was going to enjoy dragging every whimper of pleasure out of this man; the desires of the flesh would be a perfect way to spend his last night on Midgard.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Steve fully and truly hated himself for what he was doing and despite his best efforts to try and remain neutral in this situation he could feel what he assumed to be desire racing through his body. He could not deny that Loki was attractive because as he was pinned against the wall, he was forced to stare into the piercing green eyes and the expanse of milky white skin. Something burned deep within him, telling him he needed to make marks upon that skin, to show Loki he didn’t have all the power.

He suddenly felt Loki’s mouth upon his, crushing their lips together in a passionate kiss, one backed with heat and the desire for more. Steve returned the kiss cautiously, he didn’t have much experience when it came to sins of the flesh but he knew Loki did and he wanted to hold his own in this situation. Steve let Loki be the dominant one when he felt the other’s tongue pressing upon his own. The taste of his mouth was similar to fresh fallen snow and mint; it was intoxicating and he craved more now.

Steve allowed his hands to nervously roam Loki’s body, though it was difficult to feel much of anything through the layers of armor that the God was wearing. He in turn could feel the icy touch of Loki’s hands to the skin underneath the blue top of his uniform that he had been wearing and it made him shiver with anticipation.

Suddenly he felt himself being pulled away from the wall of the cell and before he knew it, he was lying on his back upon the small cot that was meant for Loki. Things were moving fast and he was light headed, his body reacting to the situation in the complete opposite of what he had wanted when he came to ask Loki for help.

He was torn in two directions; wanting to continue because this felt amazing, and wanting to leave because Loki was a villain. The only thing that kept him staying was the promise that this would be Tony’s saving grace. Without Loki’s help, Tony would surely die and Steve didn’t want the death of one of his teammates on his conscience.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Loki stood above Steve, having had pushed him backwards onto the bed. His cheeks were flushed and he could see the desire in the Captain’s eyes. It turned him on even more so and he could feel that his pants were growing tighter by the moment.  However for the sake of completely debauching America’s hero, he knew he could be patient.

“Take enjoyment in watching this Captain, for it shall be the only time you ever see a God kneel before you,” he said laughing a bit as he kneeled down between Steve’s legs on the bed.

Loki saw Steve swallow hard as he began to tug off the tight spandex pants that hid nothing; he could see that the Captain was visibly aroused even if he was embarrassed by it. He quickly became too impatient to fool around with getting the uniform off of Steve and was thankful that at least inside of this cage, his magic had a bit of purpose.

Quickly the fabric beneath his hands dissolved leaving Steve completely exposed on the bed. The serum had been very kind to him and Loki’s eyes grew wide as he stared down at the throbbing erection that lay in between Steve’s legs. A grin quickly appeared on his face as he stared at Steve with a barely veiled hunger that appeared behind his green eyes.

Without wasting additional time Loki began trailing kisses and small bites that would mark Steve’s skin. He moved along, spending time suckling at the skin of Steve’s collar bone before reaching his mouth to a nipple. Loki took it carefully into his mouth, alternating between licking and biting it softly as he listened to the soft whimpering of the man below him.

At long last Loki got to the source of Steve’s discomfort. His hand now felt hot in its firm rubbing and the ridges of Steve’s engorged head could be easily discerned under Loki’s touch. Then, as his fingers pulled back from his head down his shaft, the friction eased under Loki’s fingertips, causing his breathing to shallow. Loki's rub was slightly lubricated by a drop of clear slick fluid that Steve could not hold back from rolling out of his swollen tip. Loki took this as his queue to change techniques. Sliding his fingers to the side, he wrapped them around Steve’s rock hard shaft and grasped it firmly. Slowly he pumped and squeezed, forcing blood up into his spreading purple head.

Loki moved up slightly, opened his mouth, and extended his tongue to make first contact. Loki slid just the tip across the slick opening and back into his mouth two or three times just to heighten the tension before the imminent plunge into relief. The teasing contact of probing, soft flesh across the very tip of Steve’s sensitivity made it achingly apparent that it was very much closer.   
  
On the last caress Loki slid his lips forward, instead of retracting his tongue, and met with the shiny surface. He knew his foreplay techniques had worked when he heard Steve uncontrollably inhale when that longed for suck slammed home.

Loki formed a soft cup with his tongue and lips and very slowly, with minute actions he slid only Steve’s engorged head in and out with short sucks. Loki teased his head this way several times, then began to take it deeper. The next one passed his flaring ridges, then back up to caress his sensitized tip again. The next time would take another fraction of an inch of him into the moist heat of Loki’s mouth. And thus he continued taking him deeper while at the end of every upstroke he would stop and give just his head two, good, small in and outs to keep things more sensitive. 

Loki could actually feel the orgasm rising in Steven, the surge coming from his balls and to his base, the rock hard tension in the area beneath. Steve’s head swelled and felt tight in Loki’s mouth and the now iron-like shaft pulsed and throbbed in a new way on his tongue. Loki decided to back off and watch the final eruption as it fell in beautiful streams upon his stomach instead of letting him release into the hot, soft, wet sucking of a waiting mouth. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Oh! Oh Loki!!!”

Steve had cried out loudly when he came all over his stomach. Now he laid there on the bed covered in his own come and whimpering softly. The sensation of having Loki’s mouth on him, however briefly, had been overwhelming and yet still there was a slight lingering of desire in his body. Being that he was a super soldier, his refraction time was quite quick and as he looked over at Loki; his hair a mess and his lips swollen from having spent so much time on Steve, he began to get hard all over again.

Loki the ever observant God that he was noticed this and smirked at Steve.

“My my Captain. Anxious for more are we? You have obeyed so far, perhaps I will indulge you,” Loki spoke, breathlessly as he stared, pupils blown wide with lust at Steve.

Loki wrapped his hand around Steve’s already hardening cock and gave him a few quick tugs, enjoying the small sounds that the other emitted.

“If you want me, you shall have to beg Captain.”

“I will never be-“Steve began and was cut off.

“Do remember the life that hangs in the balance here Captain, or do you no longer wish to save the life of the tin man?”

Steve’s gaze narrowed as he listened to Loki, but the God had a point. After all of this, he would never consider giving up especially when the life of the one he loved and cared about was on the line. He swallowed hard and regained his composure.

“Loki please,” he pleaded.

“Please what Captain?”

“You know what Loki.” Steve’s eyes narrowed again.

“I want to hear you say it or I shall refuse to help save the life of Stark.”

“I want you to uh…fondue with me.”

Loki raised an eyebrow and laughed a bit before shaking his head.

“That was not quite what I was looking for Captain, though the word does start with an ‘F’.”

Steve blushed, he knew exactly what Loki expected him to say but it had never been like him to curse unless the situation required it. Now it seemed he would have no choice.

“Iwantyoutofuckme”.  The sentence came out rushed but he had managed to say it, with no small amount of shame he might add.

Loki smirked and nodded as he pushed Steve back down to a relaxed position, noting that he was still rather hard.

“You shall have it then Captain, though I do hope you can handle a God.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Loki used a bit more of his magic and materialized a small vile of oil. He poured some of it onto his hands, massaging it into his hands to warm it up a bit. Loki rubbed his thumbs against the base of Steve’s spine, ran his hands down over the curve of Steve’s flesh and the back of his thighs. With each long stroke, Loki slipped his thumbs closer and then deeper between Steve’s cheeks. Loki heard Steve gasp and shiver the first time the tip of his thumb caressed the sensitive knot of nerves at his entrance.

He poured more oil on his hand and returned his attention to Steve’s clenched ring of muscle. He rubbed a fingertip against him, then two, slowly and gently. Loki pressed harder with his thumb and he could feel Steve open up to accept him with a groan and a pang of pain that faded quickly.

Loki placed both hands on Steve’s hips then, shifted a bit and grunted as he started to shove his cock into the other man. Loki moved slowly at first, allowing Steve time to adjust to the feeling of being filled with him before he started moving, thrusting his hips and bucking into the man below him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Steve was shaking and whimpering below Loki as he felt himself being thrusted into. It was overwhelming and at the same time exactly what he desired more of. Steve pushed down onto Loki the best that he could in this position in order to take some control away from the other. This experience was new and confusing but the desire for release was quickly the only thing on his mind.

He cautiously reached down and started stroking himself in time with Loki’s thrusts, trying desperately to control the moans that seemed determined to make their way out of his mouth. Steve had only had a few experiences with sex before and it was enough to know that he was coming incredibly close to climaxing.

It was a slow heat that started to build in his stomach and his toes began to curl as each thrust and each stroke of his cock pushed him closer to the edge of orgasmic pleasure. Then he felt Loki hit his prostate and suddenly he was toppling over that cliff, stars dancing in front of his eyes as he yelled out Loki’s name.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Loki watched as Steve spilled his seed all over his own hand and stomach. It was an incredible turn on to watch someone as pure as Captain America completely lose himself in his own passionate orgasm. He kept thrusting through Steve’s orgasm and it was not but a few seconds after that Loki exploded in his own climax, coming deep within Steve.

A guttural moan ripped through Loki’s throat as he went stiff above Steve, the aftershock of his orgasm finally making him go limp as he collapsed on top of Steve. He laid there on top of the super soldier for a moment before composing himself and climbing off of him. With a wave of his hands they were both cleaned off and redressed.

“Well Captain, you have held up your end of the bargain, you may send Stark down and I shall aid him.” Loki smirked and crossed his arms in front of his chest as he watched Steve stand up on shaky legs and walk towards the door of the cell.

Loki turned to walk back over to the bed to sit down and just as Steve was leaving he called out one more time. He was satisfied that this would be his sending off present; he had now fully debauched Captain America and ruined him for Tony. He cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow in Steve’s direction.

“Feel free to inform the Man of Iron that there was _indeed_ a version of this where I came out on _top._ ”


End file.
